iTold You
by pinkworlds
Summary: It's been four months since Sam had decided to break it off with Freddie. He just won't give her up so easitly, maybe a simple kiss can change her mind.


**This small story came to me when I listened to a song called Romeo y Julieta, again from Aventura. I swear, he has good songs. lawl. Just a simple one-shot, small or big, but a story. (PS. I don't own iCarly) Hope you all enjoy(: **

It's been four months since Sam had broken up with Freddie, and ever since things weren't like before. When in the Shay apartment, she would leave every time he'll come in. And as soon as iCarly was finished, she would race herself out.

Maybe she broke up with him because they would fight over everything, and she was getting tired of it. They could never have a normal conversation without an argument, and she hated that.

He hated it when they'll accidently bump into each other wherever, whenever, because his heart would literally punch his chest when she'll look up at him; and just for a second before she'll look away, her eyes would scream for him.

She'll look away, because she knew that she was still in love with him. The man that would guide her to heaven with just a simple kiss. Her eyes would show the passion, but she'll blink it away and leave.

Looking away because she was rejecting him, that was all. By not looking at him, she won't have the urge to run to him and jump kissing the lips she'd long for. She was dying inside, it was killing her, and at times Freddie already felt dead.

He knew, that he stilled loved her, and she loved him. She knows she can't forget him, and she can't trick him so easily. There still isn't another guy that could charm her up like he used to.

And he was tired, so sick that she would easily give up. She would easily run away from things; he hated the Puckett way.

When she broke his heart, she didn't cry even though she urged to. She didn't let her emotions fall, and he didn't like that. He wanted to see her smile again, and not the fake ones when filming iCarly, but when they'll see a movie or told a joke. Or just a smile, because she was simply happy.

She was sad, destroyed inside. Her blue eyes gave it away.

.

Sam had appeared for iCarly a bit too early, and she didn't know that Shay was in her bedroom looking for some stuff. So she freely got into the studio, and then she saw her ex boyfriend looking at her. He was only a couple of feet away from her, and she sighed was ready to leave.

"Wait, Sam!" Freddie grasped her wrist, and pulled her to him. She rolled her eyes, and looked away.

"Benson," she hesitated and tried to wiggle him off, "Let go off me."

He was ready to be sincere, he stilled missed her, and after all the time that passes he still kept a picture of her in his wallet and one of them in his bedroom desk. She wouldn't know, she didn't snatch his wallet to get money like she used to, or spent the night like four months ago.

"Sam, I miss you."

She wasn't looking at him, but away, the direction of her shoulder. Her face was low, and lips were moving as she had and urge to speak and say that she misses him too, they kisses their hugs, his love.

But people would always say they wouldn't last, Carly said it clearly that if they couldn't fix their problems they shouldn't even be dating. And Sam felt like she was right, she usually didn't care what people had to say.

But this time, what people were talking about was her heart, the love for Benson. The love she grew for the nub that was standing in front of her at the moment.

"Yeah, well I don't." She lied and was still not looking at him.

He didn't know where all this could lead to, but she wasn't pulling away anymore. Maybe if he tried a little harder, he could convince her. "Sam-"

"We broke up four months ago, there's nothing left for you to do."

His hand went up to her cheek, and she slapped it away. She was being stubborn, she wanted to feel his touch and he could tell by the way she shivered and how her goosebumps rose.

He failed to keep her with him, and he blamed some of it on himself. He did try not to fight but in the end it was impossible. He considered himself a failure.

The other problem was that she was full of pride, and didn't want to accept her defeat knowing that she still loved him. She tough that if she lost contact with him for the longest time possible, she'll forget him.

But it didn't work that way, Sam Puckett wasn't able to defeat her heart and her attitude against it and the world grew cold. That made impossible for him to get her back.

She'll hide the passion and reject him every time by pushing away.

"Don't lie." He said simply still holding her wrist.

She slowly looked at him, but looked down a second later, "About what?" She asked and she noticed that he tried to smirk. He dropped it when she didn't look at it, and sighed.

"You can't win against me." He tried to pull her closer, and she shook her head and sighed, "Can you explain, because you're not making any sense!" He was pissing her off, and he was entering a danger zone.

"Sam, I know you better than anyone, I know that you still love me!"

Sam shot him a look, and her heart felt heavier by the second as she was choking with the giant knot in her throat. "No, I don't! That died a while back, and-" she shook off him and gulped as she ran to the door.

"You can run from me," Freddie said as she touched the knob and then stood there, "but you'll miss me tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," she said through her teeth and then twirled and looked at him. She was holding her tears back, "The only feeling I have for you is, hate."

He thought it was funny how she managed to say that, since she wasn't even looking at him. She looked everywhere but at him, anywhere that wasn't his brown eyes. He quickly walked to her, and pulled her to him from the waist.

"Oh yeah?"

She looked at him, and her eyes met his, after such a long time she was actually looking into his eyes. And then she looked into his chest, where he hands were against it. She hadn't been in that position in such a long while; she had missed the tight brace on her.

"Yeah." She gulped. And there it was, his smirk, he was playing a little game and she didn't know if she wanted to play along.

"Say it, while looking at me, in the eyes."

She didn't move or even say a word, but kept on looking at her hands. She couldn't say, she couldn't lie about this, even if she tried. She could win championships about anything else but this. It was if her heart would mix her words and made it impossible for her.

"And if you convince me," he said and she swallowed hard, "than I'll stop. I'll stop trying to reach you, I won't say anything anymore."

And that was what she was looking for, and she took a shot at it. She looked into his eyes, and she lied, "I don't love you." Her teeth were onto of each other and she pressed them as she said it.

Her eyes were hurt and he could see the pain. But what can he do for them not to ache anymore? He didn't have the answer at the moment. She was lying, and it was noticeable.

Sam pushed him and went to the door again, slammed it hard after she got out and ran down stairs not bothering to look at Carly who was coming up.

Freddie rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, then shook his head.

.

Freddie walked in to Shay's apartment and stopped when he saw Sam, lying in the sofa. She was asleep, so he closed the door silently. It was about to be three in the morning. What was he doing in Shay's apartment at three in the morning; he forgot his pear phone in the iCarly studio.

Carly and Spencer would leave a spear key on top of the door's thick frame. He was just going to run up and snatch it, they wouldn't mine either way.

Seeing her Sam lay there, the TV light reflecting on her skin, with her hand touching the floor. The control was next to her palm, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

She looked in peace, eyes shut and mouth sort of open. She looked cute, and he just wanted to go over and lay next to her. Hold her in his arms while she slept, but she'll just smack him as soon as she woke up.

He sighed and went over to the TV turning off then walked to the elevator, almost falling as he tripped against something. He looked at the item, it was Sam's backpack. He leaned down and snatched it, and stood up smiling at the red and black checkerboard.

It was kind of heavy, and he opened it. It was Friday, and there was a pair of clothes there since she most likely was spending the night over. And there was also a... book? Curiosity killed the cat, and he took it out.

He smiled when he held it in his hands, it was her diary. He knew that she kept a diary, but he never read it. Which he was about to do that now, when he searched into her small bag and found the noticeable small key.

It was attached to her house key. He placed the key back after opening it and walked to the iCarly studio, where he'll turn the lights on and read just a little.

And as soon as he reached the floor, he turned the lights on and walked in going to the first page.

A smile sneaked into his lips when he saw a picture of them, Freddie's arm around Sam with huge smiles. He rubbed it with his thumb and sighed after a minute of staring. He changed the page; it went all the way back to their first real date.

Carly didn't go that time; it was just him and Sam. "Dear D," he read under his breath and started to pace around the studio, "He's the sweetest. He actually treated me, like I was a princess. It made me giggle, but I didn't because then he'll think I was being girly and I'm not. I don't know, but I might actually be falling in love with him." He smirked and let a small chuckle, "We did fight again, and I could see that he didn't want to, so I tried myself."

He sighed, continued to flip through the pages. When they went to the movies, beach, fights, it was mostly filled with their story. And he liked that. There were pictures from the photo booth and small cut pictures of them and small sketches around.

And as he got deeper and deeper into the diary, there was less drawing and more writing. The pictures were more crumbled and it seemed like there was really small stains on it. He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed.

She'd cry while writing, and it was there in the page, on the most recent on. He was in the middle when he read, "I am crying, and it's pathetic. I don't want to cry, but he's worth it." And in the following sentences, there was more tear stains, "I love him, and he knows. He knows and it kills me when he talks to another girl that's not me. When he smiles at Carly and no longer me, and it's too much."

His chest ached, and he closed the diary, and sighed loudly. He grabbed his pear phone and walked down, where Sam was still asleep. He placed her diary back and then walked to her. She had tilted her body, and was facing up with one hand on her stomach and the other still on the floor.

He smiled at her beauty; it still gave him the feeling from four months ago. He slowly kneeled to the floor, and leaned down to where he could feel her breath. He closed his eyes, and then he felt the small brush of her lips on his.

And he lightly pressed on them to make it an official kiss. Parting from them, he stood up, and then smiled. She was smiling in her sleep, and it was the first time he saw that in months.

It made him remember, that night, when she became his girl. When she gave in.

_Sam and Freddie were in Sam's room, she had cleaned up before he came over. The movie had just finished and they were now lying in her bed, with the lights off. She was resting her head on his chest, and drawing circles with her fingers. _

_And then it escaped her lips, "I love you." _

_She widens her eyes, and then stood up and looked at him; he was smirking at her. He looked so nubbish, or so she thought. But that was the smirk that made her melt and feel those butterflies that she'd always hear girls talk about. _

_He reached her lips, "I love you, too." _

_She smiled, and then laid her head on his chest again. "Make me yours." She said simply, and her hand was lying on his stomach. She could feel his body, muscular with a six pack. _

_After him not saying anything, she rose again and looked at him. Her hair was loose and caved her face, but the moonlight framed it. She looked beautiful. And then she leaned down, and kissed him. _

_Slowly and so passionate. Her hand on his chest and traveled to his neck making his hand go across her waist to her back. She slowly got on him, and was now sitting on him and leaned down as her lips brushed his. _

_His hands slowly framed her curved body, and under her Penny Tee shirt, taking it off as she unbuttoned his. _

_And it all happened to fast, because before they knew it he was in her. Moaning to the pleasure, as her nails would claw in his back. Heating her body, as his lips would kiss her neck and travel down to her cleavage. _

_Before they knew it, it was over. He sighed happily and fell next to her, breathing heavily. She looked at him, and he followed. Leaning to kiss her, and let a small chuckle out and he rested in his chest as they were covered in her blankets. _

He wondered, if she sleep in the soft fabric where they made love. Why did she hurt herself knowing that she loved him? And with that thought he walked out, and slowly closed the door.

.

Sam woke up, it was about to be nine in the morning, and Carly nor Spencer were up yet. Her eyelashes flattered up and looked around.

She stood up, and her heart was beating fast. She didn't know why, but it was aching.

Has she dreamed it? When Benson kissed her softly, and left the warm feeling in her lips? Her fingers touched them, and looked down, wondering. She was going insane, or so she thought.

But her tummy was having those butterflies, her stomach was going wild. She didn't know if because she was hungry and wanted food, or wanted Freddie.

She shook her head and pulled her hair back and rubbed her face as she stood up. Cleaning her eyes, she walked to the kitchen opened the fridge and took the milk out. Setting a bowl and spoon, she poured it and then that cretin brunette walked in holding cables and a flash drive.

He looked at her, and she stared back so long that the cereal fell all over the floor. Freddie chuckled and walked to her, as she groaned and placed the cereal box on the counter. She leaned down, and started to pick the small pieces.

He helped, after placing his stuff on the couch. Making small mountains and then throwing them into the trashcan. She didn't look at him, but didn't want to pick it up all by herself. And then, she felt his hands brush hers.

She automatically looked at him and he stared back.

She didn't know how it happened, but her eyes were close feeling the lips she felt last night. She could have sworn that that wasn't a dream.

When they pulled apart, he smiled at her, and she gave up. She couldn't deal with it anymore. In a matter of seconds, she herself leaned and slowly crashed her lips against his.

Sam could feel his smile, the way his hands went against his back and hers to his neck. And then her hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "I told you."

And with that, she smirked and let a small chuckle. He hadn't heard her laugh in weeks, and he loved that melody.

**So I hoped you all liked it(: i thought it would be cute, so yeah. Please review, and tell me what you think. [sorry if any mistakes]**


End file.
